


Lethal

by RollD6ToPorn



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gems with Penises, Major Character Death (Steven's Asshole)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollD6ToPorn/pseuds/RollD6ToPorn
Summary: Can there be a comfort in losing? Or even in being hurt? When life feels aimless, is it a form of therapy to let someone take control for a while, and then pound your ass so hard that you almost die? Might Jasper be the perfect thing Steven Universe needs in his life right now? (Absolutely not.)
Relationships: Jasper/Steven Universe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	Lethal

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely takes places during Fragments, in a timeline where maybe Steven isn't quite as strong.

The pit in his stomach had grown into an abyss. Given his particular anatomy, he could only assume his gem had something to do with it, but something else betrayed that it was a very Human reaction that he was experiencing. Maybe it was because the diamond, rather than feeling like it was the epicenter of the vacuum, seemed to be teetering on an edge, or almost falling into the blackness entirely. If he’d spoken about it to a normal person, they probably could’ve corroborated that feeling; but this was a secret Steven was taking to his grave. Though, he was possibly about to lie in it.

He stared into the black hollow of the cave, mirroring his insides. The wind was swirling around the clearing much more today. The dust kicked up in soft clouds before fading off into the woods or into the swallowing depth before him. Steven wanted to think this was the most nervous he’d ever been in his life. It wasn’t a lie, but somehow the nervousness didn’t seem to count in the same way. He wanted the feeling, in fact.

It made him feel hyper-real, like a clockwork machine he could utterly control. Not just some teenager, some person, some half-gem, son of whoever and whatsherface. In this moment he was Steven and that was because the cosmos was screaming it at him, etching his name down across a pristine stellar edifice such that nothing could deny it. One letter at a time, all caps, continent-sized font.

Steven swallowed, figuring if he was going to retch, it would’ve been while he was walking up the hill. He balled his fists and started walking again toward the cave, squinting only briefly when the dust lapped at his cheeks. He froze again at the stone maw, his eyes refocusing against the dark. Every minute was bringing a new point of no return that he was crossing, tallying up like coffin nails. A not insignificant part of him suddenly hoped that she wouldn’t be home – as if she had any other occupation to keep her away – only to be dashed when a voice echoed from the back of the alcove.

“Why are you here.” It wasn’t a question. That would’ve implied a desire for an answer, but there was none that would’ve mattered. All Jasper actually cared about was the result Steven’s arrival was going to bring forth. A result brought about as if from an inevitable force of nature. It didn’t need a reason, it would just _be_.

“I…” Steven began, but the script he had be memorizing in his head for the past two days instantly left his head. Fortunately, he was generally good at playing by ear. “I wanted to train again.”

“No, you didn’t.” Jasper finally peeled herself out of the shadows, but only enough for the ambient light to paint her in a dim monotone. “Do you remember what I told you would happen if you came back here?”

Steven chewed at the inside of his cheek. He had hoped she had forgotten, somehow, impossibly. That was a big, sharp point of no return, like the tip of spear about to be embedded in his gut. He never answered, because pretending the problem doesn’t exist keeps the resulting death a surprise.

Jasper let him keep it a mystery. It was the tiny mercies she granted that allowed her to be even crueler later. “If we ‘train’ again, you’re just going to get crushed, again.” She took another step forward with the final word, although the whole sentence had really been more of a prolonged scoff, such that the physical punctuation almost felt awkward, off tempo.

Steven stared vaguely in her direction, fists still clutched by his hips. His eyes would’ve been tracing the ground at his feet if not for a very astute sense of alertness which correctly guessed that any moment not watching Jasper now could be fatal. After too long of a wait, he finally gave another desperate attempt. “Oh yeah? Well… prove it.”

Her expression grew bored as she watched his quivering, unconvincing smirk. “No. I’m just going to kill you.”

Despite the statement, the echoed wind was once again taking up the conversation. Steven’s stomach twisted in place again, the pit shifting again into a different kind of black hole. It was arguably one that was easier to deal with though. It was familiar. Nothing more traumatic than any of the other horrors he’d already experienced in life, and only barely worse than the ones Jasper herself was responsible for. But the overly long silence once again ran on too long, and with it that inner abyss was about to twist back into that horrid, less known shape.

“Is that what you want?” Jasper finally added, twisting her burly arms into a lax cross of tree trunks. Steven’s attention instantly snapped to her eyes, then to his own silhouette reflected in them. Together it was a portrait of recognition, hers hidden behind a disinterested glare, and his in a wide-eyed flare of guilt. Suddenly the script he had concocted in his head had returned, edited into an unusable oblivion, but whose outline remained enough to allow for an ad-lib.

“I want you to…” He knew the next words, but he still paused, just like you’re supposed to. “…Do to me… what you did before.”

He waited now for the renewed questions; the script had been repaired, the responses branching for whatever she asked next. And the pages were secured too, no longer scattering when the lack of a prompt reply allowed the wind and dust to whip at his back. But when the answer finally did come, the word hadn’t been in any of the revisions.

“Strip.”

His gem swayed at the lip of the pit again as the hole churned into itself. Inside out, then spooled around to turn inside out again, just like it was in every other superposition it inhabited. The unfamiliarity again felt like poison, but the high that had been hidden within it suddenly became painfully obvious. It was an idea of a drug he’d been addicting himself for days now, simulated in his veins and now suddenly all too fantastically real. He accidentally let a part of it escape in a sudden, miniscule gasp, but then instantly resolved to never let an ounce of it get away from him ever again.

With carefully slow yet still slightly unsure action, Steven tugged at his jacket, briefly forgetting how to remove it. When the muscle memory took over, it slipped off like a heavy weight. The cool cave air instantly mocked him, forcing a shiver as it traced along his arms. He let the cloth drape over his wrist into a neat sort of square, then warily settled it to the ground. He followed it up with his shirt, somewhat quicker than any of the other garments so as to leave his eyes covered only briefly in Jasper’s presence, still prudently cautious of sudden ambush.

His flipflops and pants soon followed, joining the rest in a careful, boxy column. He set them slightly tucked against the wall, the deliberateness of their placement contrasted against roughhewn cave that bordered them. He paused one final time at his briefs, glancing at Jasper for some sort of confirmation that failed to come from her bored, frozen visage. He finally let his gaze slip, swallowing a breath of anxiety before disrobing just slightly too quick. He laid them out atop the pile, just a little less neatly than the rest.

He returned to his previous determined stance, postured straightened for full review. Jasper again failed to immediately react, as if he had inflicted this image on her a dozen times before already. His pale body seemed even softer and less impressive in the rimmed light of the cave opening. Blue shadows dashed away any glimmer from the gem centered in his belly. Steven flexed his fingers out, wanting to layer themselves over his crotch, but he resisted. His cock drooped under a wrinkled sheath, fully betraying the extent of his anxiety, the kind of openly pathetic display embedded in by evolution to clearly say “I am no threat to you.”

A solid blink was all that betrayed Jasper’s thoughts, until she uncrossed her arms and slowly paced forward. She slid in wordlessly to Steven’s side, planting a massive hand against the small of his back with an almost uncharacteristic care. The contact instantly let an errant shiver arc through Steven’s body, and suddenly his hands were making good on their desire to hide away his privates, despite the lateness of the task.

Although unforceful at first, Jasper’s hand continued its journey as if uninterrupted, consequently shifting from pure contact to an interminable push that slightly caught him off guard. She guided him towards the wall, stopping only when his shins threatened to trip over the jutting incline of the cave’s curves, and after his off-balanced frame accidentally pivoted his head into the stone. It was a messy impact that was barely hard enough to draw blood, but the pop against his skull was still instantly evocative. Recent memories resurfaced as a half-hissed gasp escaped him again. A moment starkly familiar yet deathly novel, just like the roiling void underneath his gem.

* * *

When you don’t know what your opponent is capable of, it means they’re capable of anything.

A few days ago, Steven was pretty sure he knew what he was up against, but the ringing in his ears at the time had confused the issue. For starters, it masked the crunching sound his cheekbones made when Jasper’s fist aimed several feet behind his head and did its damnedest to get there, with startling indifference to however much flesh and bone was in the way. It would’ve been pertinent information, even as they were already reforming back into place.

Steven wondered why, of all the injuries his gem protected him from, his hearing didn’t seem to be quite so cared for. He was in Eternity, that timeless space that only exists when swimming in a river of adrenaline. The muscles take over and the brain, feeling left out, decides to hyperanalyze to pass the time. The hope is that the information will help later on, but reality so often seems to dictate that it is really all just stretching before the dream starts, usually when the follow-up punch reaches the back of the head. Here it comes now.

Hearing was still useless, but taste seemed to work just fine. It wouldn’t seem like a useful sense to have in a fight, but the grit sticking in Steven’s mouth told him he was still conscious no matter how hard he wished otherwise. It also told him he was on the ground now, much earlier than his legs were willing to say. Good information, however uncomfortable.

Using newfound earth as a frame of reference, the world put itself back together again as if on a rendering assembly line. Steven catalogued its pieces as they fell in – rock, rock, distant tree, big rock, shredded grass, dirt pile, sunset in the distance, rock – saving the players for last. He was sure his ears were still being obstinate, but he could feel Jasper’s words as if he could read her lips without having to peel his face from the dirt.

“Is that the best you can do?!” She punctuated the point with a boot onto Steven’s spine, remarkably restrained in intensity not out of mercy or even pity, but to accentuate its malice in contrast. The damage was relatively superficial, but as her heel pivoted and rotated, the pain soaked up all the attention Steven’s body could give. He arched against it, lifting his head off the ground to sustain a scream.

Jasper smiled, unsure if she would’ve preferred him out cold instead, but still satisfied with the answer. “I thought you wanted to train, runt.” She let the pressure up from her leg just enough so she could be heard, letting him fall back flat and silent. “Now all you want to do is rest.”

Steven croaked out heavy breaths, rocking his head slowly to try and find an angle where his face comfortably met the ground. It was the most he could hope to contribute to the conversation for the moment. The surge of Diamond strength left him about three uppercuts ago and refused to come back, but he still felt his gut flexing and tightening as if trying to physically squeeze it out of his gem.

Jasper snorted, somehow. “Revolting,” she continued, finally lifting her weight from Steven’s back. “You really are nothing without your pitiful friends. You’re nothing even with a _Diamond’s gem._ ” She began stalking a circle around his body, letting her foot kick up a spray of dust as it neared Steven’s head. It grazed through the ends of his hair, hungering for the sweeter target just inches away from it.

Steven winced as he continued sputtering. His body was doing everything it could to put him back together, to keep him together at all, tightly wound together lest the slightest impact shatter him. When a cool wind from the encroaching evening slipped in under his shirt, his frame curled in again to protect the delicate structure. The brain still working on overdrive somehow came to the conclusion that nightfall was a deadline.

“You make me look like an idiot,” Jasper spat, continuing her lion’s circle, “thinking you could handle _any_ kind of training I could give you.”

Steven drew up his knees into his stomach, whatever strength he could muster to protect his gem, but also in preparation of something. He was already gritting his teeth now, not just in pain but in anger, rage.

“You’re a disgrace,” she shouted. “Pa _thetic,_ ” with venom. “You don’t need _training_.”

“I’m, not,” Steven slowly stammered out under a clenched jaw, fists balling up under his chest. His gem was still flickering, but pouring out everything it had left without restraint, even if it meant he’d crack the whole fucking planet in two when it finally took hold. But a sudden yank jarred him loose, surprising rather than setting off the volatile explosive that had been replacing his blood. Steven twisted, finally wrenching his gaze out from the dirt to watch Jasper’s new deed. She was tugging along his belt line and – with far less resistance than he would’ve preferred – drawing his pants and boxers down past his hips.

Even if it wasn’t the first time he’d been disrobed by his captors, the violation still sent a shot of energy into his frame. But before he could leverage it to sit up, Jasper’s grasp was already slamming into the back of his neck. To say that she had done it effortlessly would’ve been withholding credit to Steven’s struggles, but it would describe the result just as well.

“You need to be taught a lesson.” Jasper pinned him down solidly, trapping his arms under his own chest before they could wriggle aside. Her other arm kept working uninterrupted, wrenching his pants from side to side to get them just a couple inches further down.

He was almost hyperventilating, the flood of adrenaline turning the other edge of its sword against him after outrunning its limit by miles. Fear kept confined in the duration of the fight was making up for lost time. Being hurt, nearly killed, almost executed even, all had become charted territory in one regard or another, but the novelty taking place was cutting far more deeply. When his shoulder finally seemed to gain some purchase out from under her weight, Jasper shoved him down, then sealed him with her other hand as soon as it was free from alternate duties he hadn’t seen or felt.

“There we go,” she said in a husky half-whisper, leaning over him. The chill bite of the air that lapped at Steven’s privates was suddenly replaced with an ambient heat, initially foreign and then deathly recognizable. It slipped down, brushing underneath his balls and fitting between him and his displaced underwear, straddling below his length. “Ready for your lesson, brat?”

“Jasper!” The yelp betrayed more of his tears than he would’ve liked, but dignity was a secondary concern right now. Her fingers tightened on him, keeping him vulnerable even if he had somehow regained all his prefight strength.

“Too bad.” The thick heat retreated from its impromptu pocket and dragged upward. Steven shuddered as he felt it run against him, inch by inch by inch. Even in his half-blind position, it was a visceral preview of the weapon and its overwhelming proportion. When smooth rigidness withdrew completely, he knew it was now or never.

“Jasper!!!” he cried again, clenching his body in a final desperate plea to his gem, but also in preparation for the inevitable. At first the pressure was almost a relief, the warm bulb pressed flush against his taint, outsizing it two times over. The impossibility was almost reassuring, except when the pressure continued until it was proven completely possible after all. Jasper’s grip relented for a split second and then instantly sealed deep against his shoulders. Her form towered over him as she bent forward, holding him firmly still as a shuddering peal was squeezed out.

“Come on, you can _take it,_ ” she growled and punctuated with a deep plunge, doubling Steven’s volume into a death knell. Even at an inhuman distance, her cock had still inches to dig in. She slid them forward like a knife between his ribs. Steven felt sick to his stomach, his gem distended out from the massive form emerging beneath it. The separation felt like it was cutting off some essential flow, as the barest grumblings of energy he had been mustering up before left in an instant. His spinning head remembered just one similar moment, crawling across a crystalline floor at White Diamond’s feet while his gem seemed lightyears away.

With a small grunt that betrayed the force even she had to impart now, Jasper sealed herself flush against Steven’s butt, soaking in the satisfaction of his shivering skin pressed against hers. Her cock mirrored her with a single throb deep inside its prey. Steven’s weight was nearly limp, rear held just barely off the ground by the stiffness alone. She shifted for the leverage she needed to control both of them, moving him just enough so that no matter what came next, he would never be pushed out from underneath her sights.

“Let’s see how long you last now.”

Steven’s cry had eked out into an airless rattle by now, but the withdraw followed by the sudden impact allowed him a gulp of air to force out with the penetration. It was just barely enough to drown out the meaty slap behind him, but subsequent thrusts reversed fortune as intensity outpaced lung capacity. Jasper had barely begun her assault, but he was falling back into Eternity again, his brain measuring out the lengths she reached inside him and the damage it might be causing.

Steven had heard Jasper laugh before, but this was different. The sadism was all the same, even familiar, disconcerting in how little it had increased in her inflection compared to any other time he’d heard it. Instead, the difference was in breath, the purely physical affair of it, the huffs drawn out with each and every pump. She planted her legs more firmly now, straddled against Steven’s ass.

“That’s it, just accept it. This is _what_ ,” she paused half a beat as she shifted again and prompted another sharp yelp from her hostage, letting him speak between her words, “you _deserve_.” The impacts quickened, meaty smacks carried out on the evening wind. The resistance was still uncomfortable for her overall, but her frame was planted so solidly that no force was going to derail her.

“Jasper…” Steven finally groaned out at a mousey volume, followed by an inverted gulp as his insides suddenly tried to tumble out afterward. A dozen more thrusts at the now regular rhythm were his only reply. His body was adjusting, albeit in whatever demented way it was forced to do so. When his stomach felt like it was at least back in its original zip code, he tried again. “Stop… please…”

“I don’t think you heard me.” With most resistance shattered, Jasper relented a hand and took up a fistful of Steven’s hair instead, less for any additional leverage and more just for spite. “You’re not learning your lesson _._ ” Backing up her words with suitable punishment, Jasper quickened her pace into a steady drive. By now she was taking advantage of sore, stretched insides, allowing her even deeper purchase while bobbing her hips in up-and-down rhythm. Steven squirmed under her, still murmuring a wordless plea.

“This is what you get for allowing yourself to be _weak._ ” Jasper adjusted her tone to let her breath slip around the words, and increased her volume to be clearly heard over the din of their mating. “For allowing yourself to _fail_.” Although she had yet to speed up again, Steven let out a sudden pained cry as if boiling over in a begging frustration. Jasper smirked at the result, the sudden distraction letting a tingle run down her spine and all the way along her embedded flesh. For the first time in the whole procedure, pleasure was starting to overtake her inherent revulsion.

“You don’t need training…” she drawled out in her gruff undertone again. She sat up slightly but without disrupting her momentum, letting her grip soften until Steven fell helplessly out of it, slumping flat against the ground once more. “The only thing a weakling like you needs…” she continued, sliding her hands along until they rested against the small of his back with just light enough of a grip to maintain balance. “…Is to be destroyed.”

Jasper relented for the first time in the entire violation, just long enough to straddle her legs solidly at Steven’s sides, nearly cracking the rock with each planted stomp. She bent forward again, straightening her frame for optimal breath and balance. Whereas before she had watched Steven under her, relishing in his conquered form, now she simply stared directly ahead. Nothing even as satisfying as the final defeat of her lifelong rival was going to distract her. “Get ready, runt. This is going to be _lethal_.”

“Jasper, wait-,” was all Steven could manage before the horror started. Wringing out her length up to the head before slamming it back down, Jasper tried to make good on her threat. Each slam rang out with a deep smack, a muffled cacophony of sledgehammer blows against tender meat. It was the sound of homicide at musical tempo. Once the first several impacts had knocked the air out of her victim, Jasper scoffed, gave a shift to her hips, then continued the assault even faster than the murderous rhythm she had concocted before.

It was just enough time for Steven to choke down a breath before it was mercilessly wrenched out of him in one final, interminable groan. Where before he could clench himself tight against the pummeling, now his body was trying to physically melt away from him in surrender. His eyes drifted skyward, pausing only briefly to spot Jasper’s chest heaving over him until they focused a thousand yards through her entirely. His insides felt like numb mush, but he could still feel the warmth of Jasper’s hands atop his hips contrasting against the chill of his clammy skin. When her fingers slipped under his falling shirt, it was oblivion loving him.

Jasper continued focusing elsewhere, letting pure instinct take over. The motions were automatic: a wolf chewing through a still-living quarry. It was only when she felt a jolt of tension that reality started to creep back in where held breaths had kept it at bay. She looked down, giving a smug sigh at the sight under her. She was condensing millennia of pain into this one moment of victory, a diamond of hate far denser than the one she was in the process of shattering. In a clearer mindset, she would’ve stretched this out, savored it for hours, but the hunger was too great.

If he had been merely human, Steven’s pelvis would’ve been cracked in two. Instead, his body forced him to experience the full extent of Jasper’s domination. She slammed herself flush with him again, tightened balls planted against his contours as they worked into a pulsing rhythm. The bassy noise of pulverizing flesh was replaced with a deep gurgle from his guts. Jasper let out a guttural exhale to join it, unconsciously trying to punctuate her kill. Her tongue lolled around the sweetness of the note.

She hammered out another few thrusts, finding newfound resistance as her cum pumped deep into Steven’s insides. It was a desperate, terrible attempt to destroy him from the inside one last time, and the full extent of her body worked to make it happen. She held on to the very last twitches until she could fully retrieve herself, then let her cock throb out over Steven’s ass. There was still enough power for the thick ropes to drape across his back and hair, leaving a thoroughly painted trail back down to its source.

Steven lay still, face down in the dirt, arms limp under him and his legs bent and pivoted just enough to keep the wind from toppling him over. He seemed lifeless on first approach, but a very faint, rattled breathing disturbed his frame, picking up more air with each quiet heave as the evening went on. His mind hadn’t the mercy to let him fully black out until the very last moment, but he had finally fallen into a roughshod, yet blissful, sleep. 

His ass remained exposed, insides showing a deep imprint of Jasper’s cock where it had burrowed into him, as if she had punched it through packed snow. If there was any serious internal damage, it had been painted over with a copiously thick layer of silvery cum, forming a sloppy yet smooth pool slowly oozing from the bruised hole. Additional spatters and minor rivulets diverged from the point of impact, draped across his cheeks or staining his clothing. The densest stream traced down the seam of Steven’s balls and collected into a second small pool in his underwear.

With a morbid curiosity, Jasper slipped back inside him, contrasting the wall of failing opposition it gave her before to the almost effortless journey now. Even with another dozen pumps of slightly moderated ferocity, Steven let her slide down to the hilt trivially, proving how thoroughly ruined his body had become. It was as if she was playing with a snapped neck: dangling and limp. She pivoted her hips around one last deep insertion to fully appreciate the novelty, before finally dragging herself back out.

It was a confirmation of total victory, but even the impeccable vision of his defeated form didn’t fully sate her. As she stood back to take all of him in, she contemplated taking him again, and again, until his gem had been pulverized into dust from the inside. She could already feel her blood boiling over again; it was luck that she hadn’t already brought a premature end to the occasion, fashioning her helm and flattening the back of his skull while she was still bent over him mid-coitous.

It was an obsession with him that had died out some time ago threatening to butt in yet again, if it had not taken control again already. As nightfall’s air tussled her mane, she let the thoughts pass with the breeze. He was too weak to be worth the trouble. He wasn’t even worth delivering the final coup de grace. With a callous turn, she left him with a windswept threat: “If you ever come back here again, I’ll kill you.”

* * *

The sting at his temple felt like a taste of that night. It wasn’t enough to dizzy him like all those forcefully-forgotten hammer blows against his skull, but it still felt within that same family, as unyielding as solid rock. Jasper gave him the same care, still pressing at his back despite the accidental impact to his head. Steven leaned forward, bowing out against her. His hands stuck against the grit of the cave wall to ease his descent, until her pressure finally refocused. Massive hands mirrored one another, wrapping at Steven’s hips, thumbs imprinted just above his buttocks, sizing up a new cut of meat. The incline of the cavern gave him an uneasy step up, allowing her to tower only one head or two over him instead of the usual several.

“I admit, you’re tougher than you look,” she growled above him, soaking in the shallow breaths he gave in response. “But that’s not saying much. You _look_ pathetic.” One of her hands swept forward, a wide but loose grip using just the palm, shifting against the weight of Steven’s stomach. It stopped once it had encircled the skin around his gem. “And you act that way too,” she continued, leaning forward until her thighs formed a tight seal against his lower back. It adjusted her reach, causing her to slightly tug upward at his jutting belly.

Steven hesitated in a dreadful unease. But it didn’t quite seem like fear. He gingerly peeled his hands from the wall, tentatively resting them on Jasper’s wrists. He expected an explosive reaction which never came, except possibly in a foreboding tone that may have been unrelated.

“I know why you’re here,” she stated, the gravel in her voice traveling longer on the cave’s echo than before. Steven’s eyes darted up to find the edges of her frame – mostly hair – in the pale shadows above him. The glimmer of tigress eyes found his in the dark. “You failed.” The hand remaining on his left hip finally moved in a careful arc, shaking off his own and then taking it up, engulfing his forearm. She felt oddly warm, contrasted against the ambient night of the cavern. “You’re weak. You’ve been hobbled to the point that you can’t do it alone, so now you feel guilty.”

Jasper’s body shifted forward again, forcing Steven back into his previous lean, hands against the walls. It somehow felt like a retort to whatever he was about to say, though any arguments he had were dying well before they reached his tongue.

“You wanted to be hurt.” She bowed forward until her whole body was flush against his, as much as the two forms allowed. He felt his hair brushed forward as his head landed in the pillows of her chest. A suspiciously familiar mass nestled almost in the small of his back. “You want to be punished.” The word made his head spin.

“Jasper…”

“For the first time in your miserable life, you were put in your place.”

“No,” he replied, slightly more forcefully, enough that his voice cracked under the syllable’s weight.

“ _Now_ you want to deny it?” She punctuated her frustration with an ambushing hand, flicking sharply down low. Steven jumped as his cock shook like a spring, half-swallowing a yelp. While the attack itself certainly caught him off guard, his surprise and attention had been far more gained by the suddenly noticed hardness below. The erection had snuck up on him, somewhere in the contrast of cool air and warm contact of hard light against skin. “Fight it all you want,” Jasper assured him. “It won’t change the fact that you brought yourself here,” she left with a pause for her prey to bask in, before continuing, “to be given what you deserve.”

Steven gasped, though it had the lilt of a cry. It was another overheld breath, again betraying his inner feelings. It felt strange that even just the words that Jasper used seemed to land into his gut now, like any other punch she directed at him. The thought subsided under a second ambush: a hot pillar sliding directly under him, with nearly the strength to lift him to a tiptoe.

“Or you can just accept your guilt.” Jasper’s cock emerged from underneath his own, lightly squeezing his balls between the two. He’d never actually had the opportunity to see it on their last encounter, but it still seemed far more unfamiliar than he’d expected from his intimate exposure. Like everything else about her, its size dwarfed him easily. It seemed about as deadly as its owner too. Just looking at the ruddy-colored tip made Steven wonder how he had survived it before. When the whole thing lightly twitched, it felt like another sudden snap against him.

After giving him a moment of frightening preview, she ambushed him with a second prod, poking behind with a meaty finger. “Because _I_ am in control. There’s nothing you can do, nothing you can fight.” She was drawing out the words now, an extra humidity in her husky breath.

Steven let out an unclear consonant as she pushed into him. There was a conversation he wanted to have, as talkative as he always was in moments of conflict, but the words kept being swallowed by the pit. When the probing digit began flittering around in a resisted circle, he could feel the shock arc across his median. The heat made it worse, the curves where their skin met quickly growing slick with humidity, with a border punctuated by the edge of Jasper’s tights, pulled down and half askew to her thighs. It was a slightly unpleasant surprise that he hadn’t felt her undressing until well after the weapon was free.

“You don’t even need to think for yourself anymore,” she continued in as much of a whisper as she could manage. She followed the words with more inches of invasion until her next knuckle could be swallowed up. Steven responded with a rattling gasp ground out of his diaphragm. Though objectively rough, the treatment was almost embarrassingly tender by Jasper’s standards. “The worst you can feel is pain, and what’s pain if you just ask for more of it?”

“I… I don’t…”

“Nothing.” She drew back, first removing the saddle of her rigidness out from under his frame, then the penetrating hand. She quickly replaced the sensation with flat contact, parting the plump hills of his rear and massaging the sensitivity between. “Just like you are.”

Steven braced himself but immediately broke into a small hyperventilation. Once again the knife was dancing its way between his ribs, but somehow he’d let it happen. It seemed to be rewarding his obedience with a much kinder death this time. The pain was there, but dull and sore. The frightening part was the subdued feeling of satisfaction, like aching limbs after a day of exercise. It was far too plain evidence of yet another point of no return, far stranger than any of those he’d expected.

The heaving of his chest drew his vision downward where his gem sucked in the rest of his gaze. The diamond warmed with a hue of burgeoning energy, but something kept him uneasily subdued. The pink storm threatening to once again envelop him crept along in the edges of his being instead. For some reason (aside from Jasper’s proximity) he thought back to dreams of Malachite, of the endless expanse surrounding impenetrable chains. He imagined himself there, still nude and vulnerable, limbs pinned by crystalline shackles of bright magenta, and a shining collar around his neck.

The vision scattered, interrupted by a glimmer from his gem. It had hovered amidst his flesh from wary breathing, but now seemed to move on its own. It was soon joined by the old ache spreading. The dagger was entering his heart now. His eyes went wide as his stomach continued jutting forward, making out the invisible outline of Jasper’s cock as if it explicitly sought out the dangerous point of his diamond.

Jasper tilted her weight, a lean and a lift, sealing herself flush with Steven’s skin once again. His rear twitched around the base of her cock as she impaled him atop her. She let out a tiny chuckle, the first vocalization in what Steven realized had been an interminable moment, terrifying slow and arduous for the brute’s usual demeanor. It was the kind of care and pity the headsman gives you as they’re escorting you from your cell. The kind of softness you could quickly learn to love if you ever got a second coversation.

She was guiding him to the wall again. This time it was belly-first; when Steven’s gem made contact with the rock, it made just the slightest clink. His body flinched and shuddered, gut shakily sucking in for a brief moment, but the momentum continued until the gem’s facet was again planted firmly against stone. This was the block where his head was being planted. Tears were welling up in his eyes.

“Are you ready to be shattered?”

“No!” The protest tumbled out of him, any following words accidentally swallowed as Jasper pulled back.

“You think you have a choice?” Jasper snarled, instantly replacing the slicing tone of her previous whisper. Victory was assured at this point; she didn’t need to hold back. Her arms twisted around Steven’s, instantly pinning them behind his back in an inescapable manacle. “Let’s see if you deserve it!”

His body slammed against the wall. What before had seemed like a precise measurement, Jasper’s thrust took her well beyond, enthusiastically leaning her entire weight into her prey. Her once straightened, arching pose behind Steven morphed into an animalistic half-straddle reminiscent of the night before. Steven’s gem of course took the brunt of the impact, making an uncomfortable chime as it met the uneven angles of the wall. The first two thrusts left either without any marks, but the third left a splinter in the cavern edifice that was bound to become a smallish crater in due time.

Sickening stomach blows knocked out his breath. The internal ache had started to double and then triple, joined by a sharp sting as Jasper slapped her body against his behind. Balls heavy with seed made a biting impression of momentum, filling the cave with a snapping rhythm. But even more than flesh against flesh, or her growling breaths, or his vulnerable cries, or even the ring of gemstone cracking through earth, the most sickening noise reverberating through Steven’s ears was what could best be described as the sound of his guts being rearranged. It was low and clammy, a muffled, meaty punch, perhaps pleasantly natural in some other context but far too damning and lurid in this one.

Jasper pulled his arms tight into her ribs, twisting her body forward for animalistic leverage. A low sigh ground out of her as the first real well of pleasure surged through her hips. Her satisfaction had twisted in form compared to last time, and it was almost catching her off guard. The same killing intent was there – half-heartedly restrained in apathy if nothing else, devoid of the effortful fury needed to complete the deed – but shifted in hue from a vengeful murder to something more casually sadistic. It was the difference between merely eating her prey and deliberately savoring it.

She unintentionally let the desires hidden in her breath slip directly into Steven’s ear. Her eyes slipped upward as he responded with a tearful whine. The bodily rhythm mixed with his vocals was a wonderful music for her to make love to. It was only when the contrast seemed to reach its peak that she realized just how much more damage she’d been doing to her own home than to her victim. She made another concerted effort in response, exchanging speed for sheer force. The fracture in the wall grew another two feet on either end, and a plume of dust scattered into Jasper’s hair as the ceiling shifted above.

She impaled him one final time, embedding his stomach into the now-jagged edifice once more before slowly wrenching him free. Keeping him pinned against her, she took a step back, arching him against her frame. His head slumped against her chest, heaving breaths shakily vibrating against her tight grip. Her dick helped suspend him as well, picking him up until his slack feet dangled gently in the air. It wasn’t much of a kill, but holding onto his limp body like this gave her more than a satisfying imitation of the same effect.

“A _lot_ tougher than you look,” she remarked amidst a smug exhale, surveying his gem. It was a spotless, gleaming island in a sea of red and purple bruises and graveled scratches. Its resoluteness should’ve offended her, but it was hard to feel betrayed when the diamond’s owner was cooing imitations of a dying breath atop her still-stiff cock. She let him glisten in the sunlight still pouring through the cave entrance, as if humiliating him before the entire world, and felt another novel wave of fulfillment reason its way into her psyche. Maybe in later hindsight she would be embarrassed by this kind of mercy, but it was a rationalization for another time. Right now, she still needed to cum, and for that she was happy to let Steven continue barely living.

In a mild display, she slipped her arms out into the air, letting gravity peel him off her member and drop his body awkwardly to the ground. Steven groaned but was finally jarred back into moving, slowly pulling his body into a loose fetal position, hands hovering over his belly in a desire to clutch at his stomach crossed by an instinct to avoid any painful touch.

“Is that what you wanted, runt?” She slid her foot up against his back, in what could arguably by considered a hug from her. Steven twisted up sluggishly in response, catching her vision with a soft, half-lidded expression. There was a pleading aspect to it, but far softer and completely resigned. Jasper instinctively grinned as she took it in. “Because it looks like it’s exactly what you needed.”

“Jasper,” he whispered, letting his weakened voice drift.

“Speak up, weakling.” She pulled her leg back, leaving him to jostle on his side. Steven let the rocking slowly bring him onto his back, gazing up her at her. He didn’t adjust his volume, despite the instruction.

“Why… Why do I want this?” A tearful laugh bubbled out of him during the pained reply. Not at the ridiculousness of the situation, but at himself. It immediately embarrassed him. It was a small, sick parody of the cheery demeanor of his life, all of which had just led him to seek out Jasper in the first place. His conscience had failed him.

Jasper cocked an eyebrow. “How am I supposed to know? How am I supposed to _care_?!” She knelt down close to him, cock poised intimidatingly over his hip. Steven couldn’t help but let it catch a tired eye even as he tried to listen. “It doesn’t matter what you want: _that’s the point_. What you need,” she continued, swiping up one of his ankles, “is reality.”

She hefted him up, letting his torso slide half-limply along the ground while hooking his legs around her hips. Once again he was straddling her length and utterly dwarfed by it, albeit from the underside this time. She straightened her posture, taking his lower body with her until he was left propped up, staring straight above at both their lengths framed by Jasper’s determined expression behind them. It felt more awkward than vulnerable. There was a foreboding security of being in the beast’s grasp.

“Your friends lie to you, betray you,” Jasper continued with a sudden distance in her voice. She was looking down on Steven, but speaking as if she was staring through him. “Even if they never ‘hurt’ you. They couldn’t hurt you even if you asked for it!” Suddenly her eyes narrowed, and the focus returned. “But when _I_ hurt you, you _know_ it’s not a lie.” She growled and lurched down with a sudden flourish, planting her hands into the ground astride Steven’s head so hard that her fingers pierced the rock. His legs were left hooked on her thighs and pinned underneath her weight. It sent the world dark, the sky hidden under a great white mane of drooping hair, leaving the conversation just for them.

“I’m _real_ ,” she barked, hot breath against his face. “You came here because you knew exactly what I was going to do to you. And I’ll do it,” she drawled under a growing smile that exposed gum and fang, “as much as you need.”

Steven let out a shivered breath, carefully watching her lips as she spoke. A strange part of him thought about a kiss, then felt immediately childish for it. The warmth of that shame wasn’t entirely unpleasant. The words themselves mostly passed through him; they were redundant. As sore as his stomach was, the sinking pit behind it was gone. Against the warmth and sheer contact of Jasper’s flesh, he could feel his cock twitch.

Jasper let out a single breath of a chuckle, then picked herself up. Her hunger had been staved off briefly by the confusion at Steven’s question, but the old animalistic energy had barely left her, and was now roaring for true satisfaction. With skilled instinct, she pivoted her hips, dragging her length across Steven’s before planting it back against familiar ground. Steven let out a loose vowel as it probed against his ass, followed by a loud, tight hiss as she entered him again. Third time around was easier, but still more than filled with the hints that this would be lethal for the average human. Maybe even most gems.

As she descended into him, their mating grew into a tight affair. Her own rigidness was fighting against Steven’s innards to spring back up into a tolerable angle. It was a discomfort masked enough by crude pleasure that does well to keep one from shifting out of such a haphazard position. Besides, there was a brutality to such a piledriver that was more than satisfying for Jasper’s eyes. As for Steven, he finally had the point of view and relative consciousness to be able to actually see his own fucking. His gem once again bounced out from the force beneath it, while just behind it his cock bobbed and twitched in energetic fashion.

It was a sight he wasn’t ready for, albeit in a pleasant sort of way. It was both the novelty of his arousal, but also just the sheer angle, staring down the barrel of it. When Jasper sunk down into him again, she struck an obscure target that prompted it to throb out into the air again. Steven let out a clipped moan in response, which seemed to encourage her even more. It felt all too automatic, like he was dealing with an animal more than his torturer. In the back of his mind, he was already planning more such vocalizations to urge her on as needed.

Jasper laughed, breathier than either expected. She closed her eyes, letting the cacophony of lurid noises fill her ears again. “That’s it, Steven,” she huffed in response. Her victory was becoming far more merciful – and far more self-indulgent – than she would’ve ever thought to allow. But just as Steven had his own dark desires to egg him onto questionable paths, she was stuck on this one. Luckily her own primitive instincts were far more trained in guiltlessness.

She rocked her hips faster, enjoying the ache growing in her thighs. When an extra tightness enveloped her in response, it brought her out of her trance enough to return to watching Steven strain under her. His face was a contortion of desperation and sad pleading. Something about it annoyed her, like a growing impatience at a child’s struggle at a basic task. Her ache wanted a very particular result, even if she had to coax it out of him.

“Here,” she huffed, pulling his eyes away from his bouncing gem. His agape mouth tightened back into clenched teeth as he did so, as if any distraction seemed to reignite whatever discomforts he had managed to forget. Jasper added a sharp scoff onto her statement in response before continuing with her task, reaching up to her chest and hooking a thumb under the peach fabric of her shirt. She pulled against a briefly unwavering resistance until the cloth gave way in a dramatic spring, breasts tumbling out in a slightly staggered succession.

Steven watched with wide-eyed speechlessness. It was a decidedly novel experience for him; the brutal assfucking was certainly something he was still getting used to, of course, but the brutal aspect in particular gave it a hue that took the edge off, both just on the spectrum of any other traumatic experience in his life or just with Jasper in particular. By that metric, the heaving orange tits rocking over his face was decidedly, stunningly more tender. Steven had seen breasts before, in the small, illicit corners of his internet history, but to have them spilled out nearly into his face, and in sizes that more than matched the proportions of their owner, made it hard to hide any surprised fascination.

It was enough to elicit another growl out of her, slightly regretting the decision, but she pressed on, letting her concentration slink back into her thrusts. That familiar well of pleasure was building in her core again. She could sense it from Steven too, the pool filling up in held breaths before being briefly checked by quick and clipped breaths. When he started letting out helpless moans in response to a quick series of pumps, just the small hum of his body around her became invigorating.

She looped her arms around his legs again, curling his rear back up above him after having slowly let it slide out of position. “Come on, Steven,” she grunted, prompting him to refocus on her lips as much as he could under a tightening expression. “Do it,” she ordered.

Steven felt a small pang of confusion until a sudden burst of humps slapping against his rear imparted understanding. As his cock throbbed above him, the realization of the peculiar kind of humiliation Jasper sought out of him only accelerated the process. The sinking in his stomach returned in its wake, but there was more an element of hunger this time, with that same, taken-for-granted expectation that it would eventually be satisfied. It was still another dark (yet no longer wholly frightening) point of no return.

“Jasper…” he eked out, meekly reaching an arm up towards her. She immediately responded with a shift of weight and a never-ending flurry of thrusts.

“Do it!” she demanded, any dignity ruined by her own desperate breaths. Steven responded to the assault with a sustained whine, trying to drain the well inside only for it to flood inexorably. She was hitting somewhere in that space behind his gem, a feeling mixed with that infinite pit that had dogged him the entire time, and then suddenly overwhelming it. It was an alien sensation, not in its other-worldliness but in the exact opposite: some fundamental part of a very human side of him quickly annihilating rational thought. As it routed, it dawdled just a moment too long on the inevitable about to occur, and in that precise moment sent him over the edge.

Steven’s cock shuddered with a powerful spout, only briefly overshooting the target Jasper intended for it, painting the dirt behind his head before gravity pulled the stream down across his face. He instinctively sealed his eyes shut as the second throb painted more firmly across his cheek and forehead, before succeeding spasms let the thinning ropes catch along his chest and facets of his gem. It was a shocking heat, wet and uncomfortable, even under the tyranny of his body seizing and arching with furious energy. It was only when his dick had settled into merely taut shivers that his lungs allowed some of that bodily tension to escape in a rattling, enduring moan.

With ultimate victory finally achieved, Jasper allowed herself release. As the satisfying cling of Steven’s ass pulsed and then slowly diminished, she segued into furious pumps that ignored even her own discomfort as her hips slammed down. Once again losing herself to the hypnotizing music of meaty slaps and pounding muscle, she arched forward and let her head hang limply to the ground as she poured herself in.

When following thrusts immediately met the resistance of flooded space, she regained her composure enough to whip herself out, sending subsequent torrents down across her mate. It immediately dwarfed the prior paint job in size and extent, a thick rivulet slinking from his hair, across his tightened lips, scattered by the pink diamond’s edges, and even coating messily across his still-sensitive cock. With an uncharacteristically sensual and sustained “Ooooh,” she pulled herself back along a curve, straightening like the hand of a clock ticking its way to midnight with each slick spurt.

Once she had crossed the apex and kept going, she let her legs slip out from under her, landing her bottom on the ground with a rocky thud. She relaxed as a contented beast, languidly letting herself fall flat, well spent and grinning. With Steven’s legs still hung off her thighs, he partially followed, leaving him splayed out for the cool air to breeze over his shuddering, cum-coated frame. The two let out heaving breaths in alternating tempo until loosened enough by contented sighs to drift back to a quieter rhythm.

Finally, Steven interrupted the low conversation of intermingling breezes with a hoarse murmur.

“That hurt.”

“Good,” Jasper lightly snapped, scratching at an errant itch on one of her breasts. Gem proclivities as they are, it was unusual to be out in the sunlight like this altogether, but the summer air wasn’t wholly unpleasant floating across her sweat-tinged skin. Sweeping Steven off of her, she twisted herself up and onto her feet and began tugging at stretched tights to bring them back in line. Steven for his part just basked in his mess, still too caught up in the physicality of it all to contemplate any shame or satisfaction or worry or fulfillment. Though, in that same sense, the fearful, abyssal fascination that had manifested in his stomach for so long had totally disappeared.

Surveying her handiwork as she covered her chest, Jasper felt a familiar gratification. The boy who had once presented such a threat to her was once again utterly defeated, but the totality of it seemed far more reaching than last time, when he was broken even past the point of consciousness. What before had been a debate (albeit minor) over finishing him off for good, now the whole vendetta seemed downright melodramatic. It was a sort of contentment that Steven had been learning to appreciate: everything and everyone in their perfect, proper place. Why spoil it by shattering Pink Diamond now, of all times? Even if it would be particularly novel to do so after making him dump a load of cum on his own face.

“Jasper,” he finally eked out again, gingerly brushing said spooge off his forehead in a haphazard attempt to unblind himself, “I think I need to see a therapist.”

She ignored him. Jasper didn’t know what the word meant. Of course, he knew that.

She surveyed the barren hilltop, its tones shifting as the colony’s burning star descended into the horizon. Around this hour, it always started getting uncomfortable in her vision. The light bounced off her gem, freckling her face in glints of yellow and red, though she never saw that herself.

“It’s too hot out here,” she stated matter-of-fact. She picked Steven up by the ankle and dragged him off as she turned back into the dark of the cave.


End file.
